


Fifty Kilos of Fluff

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disguised and living his life like a regular mortal, Sesshoumaru had carefully sealed away nearly all of his youki.<br/>And yet somehow dogs always flocked to him, like moths drawn to the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Kilos of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a reader request I wrote based on the prompt _"Never apologise for your gigantic dog getting overexcited. If I get taken down by a 50kg mass of fluff then that's how I go."_

He couldn’t say why he had chosen to take the short cut through the park – he usually avoided them like plague. The little splashes of greenery in the middle of the sprawling city of steel and concrete felt like a slap in the face, especially to someone like him who had once tasted the clean air and walked through the untouched nature.

But that had been a different time… Now everything was hectic and noisy, crowded and smoggy. He would have thought back to the better old days with longing, had it not been a pointless sentimentality. There was no way to turn back time. This was what the world was like now and he had to adapt to that. Longing for something unattainable would amount to nothing.

He walked with quick, decisive steps along the path. It was early in the morning so luckily there weren’t that many people around, just few harried salary men in their suits and a group of young girls commuting to school. Their clothes brought to mind another memory of a time long past; every time he saw a sailor uniform he instantly thought of a pair of blue eyes, sparkling in anger from behind a drawn bow.

He frowned and quickly banished that silly train of thought.

Somewhere from behind him, he heard a distant shout and crunch of gravel.

Then a heavy weight collided against the back of his legs, so sudden and forceful that his knees buckled and he almost fell to the ground.

Somehow managing to stay upright, he whipped around and saw a dog, dipped into a bow in front of him.

The dog was a huge, fluffy thing, its behind up in the air and shaking from the furious wagging of its curled tail. As Sesshoumaru continued to stare the dog whined and barked and began to skip and dance around him in blatant enthusiasm.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow, this always kept happening. He had not been in his actual humanoid form in over five decades, and it had been far longer than that since he had last transformed into his true form. Disguised and living his life like a regular mortal, he had carefully sealed away nearly all of his youki.

And yet somehow dogs always flocked to him, like moths drawn to the flame.

“Shippou,” a female voice sternly chided the jumping, over-excited dog, “back!”

A spark lit, somewhere deep inside him and the small hairs at the back of his neck stood. He felt like an electric current had coursed through his body, bright and burning. His gaze snapped to the woman crouching in front of him, picking the end of the dog leash from the ground.

He took a deep breath. Without his youki, his senses were duller, but this scent was burned to his memory, this scent he would have recognised anywhere; a scent he knew from five hundred years ago.

The woman straightened herself and struggled to pull the hyper canine away from him. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the leash, but her cheeks were burning pink as she bowed her head.

“I’m so sorry, he got away from me… He doesn’t usually behave like this, I’m…”

She faltered, and he realised he was staring, unable to believe his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the woman repeated, and now she was frowning, the deep blue eyes staring right back at him. “…Have we met? You look kind of familiar.”

He took in the sight of her and her bouncing dog, of the skyscrapers towering in the distance behind her, and suddenly the sheer absurdity of the situation hit him.

Laughter rumbled in his chest and the corners of his lips quirked.

“Yes, miko,” he drawled silkily, “we have met.”

 


End file.
